The steering column lower bracket assembly supports a column lower end, incorporates an energy absorption system and snaps together.
Steering columns assemblies for vehicles are available that collapse during a collision. Energy absorption systems are used with collapsible columns. These energy absorption systems cooperate with airbags to minimize the force exerted on a vehicle driver during a collision.
Current steering column energy absorption systems employ a large high strength jacket assembly and include multiple column pieces that are secured in place by threaded fasteners. These columns tend to be large and occupy a substantial area between a vehicle dash and a fire wall. Their weight is substantial. Energy absorption straps, employed in many energy absorption systems, are expensive. Assembly with multiple threaded fasteners is labor intensive, physically taxing and time consuming. Repetitive motion injuries are a potential problem during assembly operations.
Repair of current steering columns, following a collision, is expensive and time consuming. Many columns must be at least partially disassembled to inspect energy absorption system components and to replace expensive energy absorption straps. Parts which were not damaged during a collision may be damaged during disassembly and reassembly. Threaded fasteners with locking features may require replacement once they have been removed. Special tools may be required for steering column assembly and disassembly. If the total cost of repairing a vehicle is too expensive due in part to both the time required to repair a steering column and the cost of parts to repair a steering column, the entire vehicle may be scraped rather than repaired.
The steering column lower bracket assembly includes a lower bearing adapter. The lower bearing adapter has a bearing pocket, a steering shaft passage and a bight forming surface. A steering column jacket is in engagement with the lower bearing adapter. A lower column support bracket includes a central passage that telescopically receives the lower bearing adapter and limits radial movement of the lower bearing adapter relative to the central passage. An energy absorbing strap has an anchor end anchored to the lower column support bracket and a bight portion in engagement with the bight forming surface. The energy absorbing strap resists axial movement, to the front, of the lower bearing adapter relative to the central passage through the lower column support bracket.